The Ruined Concert (Kairi version)
After the mer-animals sat down peacefully, a group of swordfish guards swam and blew on their trumpets. A mermouse with light brown fur, a peach muzzle and belly, curvy ears with pink innards, a black nose, eyes, and whiskers, and a red mertail with clear lighter red fins, named Jerry Mouse, appeared. Jerry cleared his throat before announcing, "Ahem! His royal highness, Lord Shen!" On cue, a big shell-shaped carriage, being pulled out by three dolphins, arrived. Mer-people looked up to see their beloved sea king. He was a slender, handsome white peacock with a black mertail with clear gray fins, wearing a gold crown and matching cuffs. His name was Lord Shen. Majestic and proud, Shen smiled at his subjects. He directed his dolphin carriage toward the stage lights. With his golden trident, Shen sparked magic toward the lights, and out came sparkling lights, which drizzled toward the mer-people. Everybody cheered, clapped, and whistled very loudly. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Jim Crow!" Jerry announced. A smaller shell-shaped carriage appeared, being pulled out by two fish. In it was a crow with black feathers, wearing a brown derby hat with a blue feather stuck in a red band, light blue swimming trunks and was smoking a cigar. Anyway, Jim Crow waved to everybody, also smiling proudly. He also had to focus on pulling the reins because he was losing control of the two fish. He quickly caught up to Shen. Shen spoke to Jim. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Jim." Shen got off from his carriage and swam to his seat in the balcony. "Oh, Your Majesty!" Jim chuckled, "This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your nieces, they will be spectacular!" But he was turned upside down in his shell. It was true. Each of Shen's seven nieces had been practicing very hard for the concert. He was sure that they will be able to impress the audience! "Yes, and especially my little Kairi." said Shen. Jim turned himself right side up. "Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice." he said, and then to himself, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Kairi was always off doing crazy things that mermaids aren't allowed to do, like swimming up to the surface! He shuddered as he pushed that thought away. Well, Minnie should be here anyway! This concert is very important to him! He landed on the stage and straightened his trunks. Then he pulled the music sheet out from his shell and proceeded to the podium. He looked up to see if there was anything going on. Nothing was, so, as Jim swam to his band, he picked up his composer stick. He tapped it on his music notes, to get his band's attention. Then he started the music. The curtain of bubbles opened to reveal three large seashells. The three shells opened - a mermaid and a mer-emotion in each shell. One of the mermaids was a 16-year-old girl with light freckles, a round face, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long curly red hair, blue eyes, and a teal mertail with clear aqua fins, wearing an aqua shell bra. She also wears a dark Phthalo teal hat with gold feathers. Her name was Merida, Shen's first-born niece. The second mermaid was a glowing, tall, slender, female emotion with light amber skin, salmon pink lips, pixie cut sky-blue hair, azure blue eyes, a lime green mertail with clear lighter lime green fins, wearing a lime green bandeau top. Her name was Joy, Shen's second-born niece. The third mermaid was a light green skin, faint pink blush, orchid lips, shoulder-length dark green hair, long dark green eyelashes, emerald green eyes, and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing orchid-pink eyeshadow, a forest green bandeau top, and an orchid ascot. She also sported a big, fancy, green, fish-like hat. Her name was Disgust, Shen's third-born niece. The fourth mermaid was an 18-year-old girl with fair skin, long golden blonde hair, green eyes, and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a green shell bra. She also wore a wore a big purple hat with spikes. Her name was Rapunzel, Shen's fourth-born niece. The fifth mermaid was a chubby female emotion with light blue skin, shoulder-length dark blue hair, sapphire blue eyes, white buck teeth, and a navy blue mertail with clear indigo fins, wearing thick dark purple round glasses and a white bandeau top. Her name was Sadness, Shen's fifth-born niece. The sixth and last mermaid was an 18-year-old girl with strawberry-blonde hair tied in braided pigtails with a platinum blond streak, turquoise eyes, and a blue mertail with clear sky-blue fins, wearing a magenta shell bra. Her name was Anna, Shen's sixth-born niece. Merida, Joy, Disgust, Rapunzel, Sadness, and Anna: Oh, we are the nieces of Shen Great uncle who loves us and named us well Shen stood up tall and proud, as his name was mentioned. Merida, Joy, Disgust, Rapunzel, Sadness, and Anna: Merida Merida popped up with her hat with feathers. Merida: La la la La la la La la LA! Merida, Joy, Disgust, Rapunzel, Sadness, and Anna: Joy Joy floated up with yellow feathers and put them behind her back. Joy: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! Merida, Joy, Disgust, Rapunzel, Sadness, and Anna: Disgust Disgust: La la la! Merida, Joy, Disgust, Rapunzel, Sadness, and Anna: Rapunzel After Disgust, came Rapunzel. Rapunzel: La-a la la! Merida, Joy, Disgust, Rapunzel, Sadness, and Anna: Sadness When she was done with her solo, Sadness swam forward to the stage. Sadness: La la la! Merida, Joy, Disgust, Rapunzel, Sadness, and Anna: Anna Anna: La la la LA! The six mer-princesses gathered around in a circle, facing the audience as another large clam shell appeared onstage. Merida, Joy, Disgust, Rapunzel, Sadness, and Anna: And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister (friend) We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) As Jim continued directing the music, he shot a great smile to the King meaning 'This is it! Here's the best part!' Lord Shen got more excited than ever! He could hardly wait to hear his youngest niece show off her lovely voice for all the sea to hear! The shell began to open. Merida, Joy, Disgust, Rapunzel, Sadness, and Anna: To sing a song Jim Crow wrote wrote Her voice is like a bell ''She's our sister, Kai-'' Jim and the girls gasped in horror! Where was Kairi? She was supposed to be in her shell and come out to sing her solo! Jim in fear and dropped the conductor's stick as he looked at Shen, whose face switched from happiness to anger. His trident glowed red, and his eyes turned blood red with anger. "KAIRI!!!" he shouted. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs